


It Looks Good On You

by NeedsCaffeineRightNow



Series: JonMichael- 100 Ways To Say I Love You [3]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Use of it/its
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedsCaffeineRightNow/pseuds/NeedsCaffeineRightNow
Summary: Michael needs to borrow a pen
Relationships: Michael & Jonathan Sims, Michael/Jonathan Sims
Series: JonMichael- 100 Ways To Say I Love You [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615186
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	It Looks Good On You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of me taking these prompts the wrong way and not caring.

If there was anything more distracting than Michael itself. It's Michael wearing a perfectly tailored suit. Which had to be near impossible because of it's strange proportions. But there it was. 

The suit was several different colors, none of which you thought would go together, but it did somehow. 

Michael had walked out of it's hallway and over to Jon's desk reaching across it to grab a pen. 

"Why are you wearing a suit?", Jon asked, ignoring the fact that Michael simply pocketed the pen after writing something on a purple piece of paper. 

"I just came from a wedding. Decided to mess with the bride a bit.", It said. Jon was about to say something when Michael started talking again, "And no. I didn't take her. Didn't feel like it. But I did make her very uneasy. Stayed until the end of the first dance. It was fun to watch her squirm"

"Is there any particular reason you were messing with this woman?", Jon asked already knowing the answer. 

"No. Not really. Just wanted to have a bit of fun", Michael shrugged, "Also I rarely get to dress so nice". It tugged on the lapels of it's suit jacket as it said this. 

"It looks good on you", Jon said a bit absent mindedly, watching the patterns shifting on Michael's tie, he only realized what he said a moment later. He looked up at Michael who had stopped and was staring at Jon. 

"Thank you, Archivist. I designed it myself", Michael said once it regained it's footing. 

"You're, uh, welcome. Is there, um, is there something you need?", Jon asked trying to change the subject. 

"No, just needed to borrow a pen", Michael smirked, as it walked, taking long strides, toward the yellow door. 

That's when Jon remembered that Michael had not put the pen back in the cup on his desk, but before he could say anything, both It and the door was gone, taking the pen with them.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @ Needscaffeine


End file.
